Descendants: Raven of Black Magic
by HeyLife123456
Summary: Carol is just a young girl in Gold Crown Town Academy. Her life seems sweet at first until her best friend Kristie is know as descendant of the Raven. Carol must make choices for everything but herself. With and evil spirit on her back and two boys who seem normal Carol is just the average girl. "Between life and death, death is the closet"- Carol


Descendants

Raven of Black Magic

Author's Note-

Hello it's my first time writing a Fan Fiction and I'd like to see your guy's opinion on it. I don't not own any of the Princess Tutu characters, and this is just a starter to what happened after the show ended. Enjoy!

Chapter 1- Awakening

I walked into the town square where people and children wandered back and forth without a clue. And where adults stole and traded jewels for money. _Mother said it was fun and awesome, not dull and parasitic and un… what's the word again? _I paused and stopped thinking to myself as I arrived to the gate of Gold Crown Town Academy. I sighed. "This is it, what mother and father taught me was nothing. All I need to do is be perfect and beautiful." I said. Kristie, my friend, had just stepped off the carriage and flipped her long brown hair. "Carol, haven't seen you since summer ended. What have you been doing?" Kristie said perkily. "Oh nothing. Cleaning the house and running errands to keep the rent out of my face. So, other than that I've been as clean as a cutting board." My words weren't as hopeful as I expected, to me or Kristie but I tried to get words that made sense come out of my mouth.

(Personal Thought) Anyway, I'm Carol I was supposed to be the descendant of my mother, but I'm the descendant of both of my parents. Kristie is the descendant if her mother Rue and… and… who is the descendant of her father?

(Reality)I snapped out of my personal thought as Kristie stopped blabbing about how good her summer was and what she did and wore. "Carol, are you okay?" I flashed my head towards Kristie. "Yeah, I'm fine just thinking to myself" _What is that supposed to mean?_ I thought. Two boys that seemed to be uninterested in any girl at school walked up to me and Kristie.

(Personal Thought) Is that Sam and Facio? Why are they here? I've known them since 1st grade and now they show up here?

(Reality) "Hi Carol and Kristie" Sam said politely. "Good morning" Kristie said. "Oh…hello…S…Sam and F…Facio" I said stumbling over my words like an idiot. "Are you going to speak up?" Facio angered.

"Gosh, don't have to be so rude" Kristie acknowledged.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah Facio, what's up with you being rude all the time?" Sam asked. Sam I believe is he descendant of Senior Mytho. "I'm not rude, just tired of these girls"

Sam took Facio's hand pushed him back.

"What the hell Sam?"

"It's to show you how rude your being"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

(Personal Thought) I was in the midst of a boy fight, what do I do? Do I butt in or something? This is not how I wanted the beginning of the school year to start. Kristie is too fascinated by Sam's deep eyes, and everyone else is too scared to butt in a fight with Senior Facio in it, so was it really up to me? Did I really have a choice to stop this fight from getting worse?

(Reality) I thought to myself courageously and stepped in front of both Senior Facio and Senior Sam. "Stop! This is not the time to fight" Sam took this time lightly with me. But Facio seemed to have a real erk against me. "What are you doing?" he growled.

"Facio, I know that was a bit unexpected but you needed to control your strength. You can't go around being rude to every girl and boy in school."

I never thought I'd hear that come from my mouth.

But Facio wasn't happy; he clenched his hands and walked slowly towards me. He had a sly smile on his face but that awkward scary look in his eyes did not scream 'I'm okay'

"Look here, princess…"

(Personal Thought) I do not like the sound of that

(Reality) He grasped my wrist. "If you're going to tell me what to do, you're wrong"

His smile turned into a grin. "What do plan on doing to me?" he slowly raised his other hand to my chin and with a finger he lifted my chin up. His lips were so close to mine, I wanted to close my eyes but wouldn't that give away my descendancy?

(Personal Thought) In case you don't know what descendancy is, I'll explain. Descendancy is when someone wants what he needs they'll either kiss you or have is magically removed that way they can be a descendant of your parent. And or you have the qualities or "parts in the story" of both of your parents.

(Reality) Facio was so close to me, his body pressed against mine. I didn't know what to do. If I should push away from him or let him kiss me, what do I do? He scoffed and smiled "What? I know you're afraid, if you are afraid of me then stay out of my way. Or else…"

I looked at him straight in the eyes. "Or else what?" he gave me that sly smile again. "I know you have both your parents' descendancy, I'll take half you can have the rest. But, I'll do something a little more 'death defying'…" and with that he released my hand and I stumbled back into Senior Sam's arms. Facio walked away with the same grin and everything. "You okay Carol?" he asked. I dusted myself off and had a feeling in me, a dark feeling. "Yeah, I'm fine thank you" I said. Senior Sam nodded and caught up with Facio. Whatever he meant by 'death defying' it must have had to do something with me…but if it didn't then who?

To be continued…

Thank you for reading, sorry if some of it is confusing but thanks for kind of (or not really) understanding what's going on. Please review and I'll be sure to read one of your stories. Thank you again!


End file.
